The Face Paint Gang: The Movie
is a 1998 American animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film directed by both William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, whom they also screenwrite and executive produce. It is based on the most-beloved classic The Face Paint Gang franchise. This movie is produced by Hanna-Barbera and is distributed by 20th Century Fox in both U.S. and Canada, and Universal Pictures in other territories. It is the final media ever to star the The Face Paint Gang characters until the 2018 reboot cartoon. The movie was released on August 9, 1998 with mixed reception (but positive reviews from audiences), and was a box-office bomb, but fared better in home-video terms, becoming popular and a cult classic. Plot In a stormy night in Paintpicture, a man who appears to be a actual boss for The Face-Co. Upon discovering the new creatures, he plots a plan to close down The Face-Co and turn it into the "Maboo Shop", unveiling his secret villainous plan up his sleeve. In a ordinary everyday morning in Paintpicture, Collin is seen sleeping, and his alarm clock wakes him up. He stops the alarm clock, but it would keep on making the alarm. Annoyed, he pulls the cord off the wall, and it stops for now. He gets up, and replugs it in. Seeing that he woke up, Dog decides to help, starting by running on Collin, putting him in the wagon and throws him in the bath, after that, he gives him breakfast, brushs his teeth and gets ready. While leaving, he is greeted by his teammates Mattie, Hannah and Haley, whom they bid him to have a good job today. After struggles with traffic and stopping at The Face-Co, he walks in to the room where he works with his work partners, but he looks to see that it is empty. Suddenly, a upset Nancy comes to him, and tells him that their boss has fired everybody, including Nancy and Collin, and is planning to revamp The Face-Co. He and Nancy then talk to Nancy's now old office as she packs up, and sadly bids him goodbye for now. Upset, Collin pack his work stuff and leave The Face-Co for the last. Back at their home, Collin returns and he tells The Face Paint Gang that his big boss has fired everybody, including Nancy. This makes the whole gang worried and they comfort him. Later at night, while eating by himself, he discovers a same creature that his big boss has discovered. It gets scared, and runs inside, and Collin chases it (with some funny results). After catching him, the creature tells him that a man is endangering their species by "turning some company into a evil creature shop". (W.I.P) Cast *Joe Alaskey as Collin * as Haley and Nancy *Frank Welker as Dog *Tress MacNeille as Elisha and Mattie *Kath Soucie as Hannah and Angelica *Jim Cummings as the Big Boss and Dr. Squidbad (cameo) Production Animation Music Hans Zimmer composed the soundtrack for the movie. For the movie, TBA did a cover for the theme song of The Face Paint Gang. Sarah McLachlan has sung a song for the movie titled My Life and Times, which Sia Furler wrote. Note that Sia was originally tend to sing it. Writing Casting Reception Critical response Box Office Video Game Main article: (video game) A video game tie-in with the film is released a month before the movie for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC and Game Boy Color. Cancelled sequel Trivia *It is the only Hanna-Barbera feature film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox (U.S. and Canada only). **The movie, as of now, is distributed by Warner Bros. in all territories, with the 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures logo being plastered with the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo in some channels that broadcast the movie. **However, the opening credits still remain "Fox 2000 Pictures and Universal Pictures present". *On International releases, despite being released in 1998, the 1990-1997 Universal Pictures logo is shown, strangely. *With the exception of Frank Welker, the characters were recasted in this movie. **Due to Mel Blanc's death in 1989, Joe Alaskey voices Collin in this movie. **Haley and Nancy were both voiced by Mary Kay Bergman (who was also the voice of Heather North's other character Daphne Blake at the time) in this movie. **Tress MacNeille and Kath Soucie replace June Foray and Janet Waldo, respectively, in this movie. **Due to the semi-retirement of Paul Winchell, Jim Cummings provided the voice of Dr. Squidbad in this movie. ***These characters reprised their roles in future Hanna-Barbera projects starring them until 2016 when Joe Alaskey died and gained new voice actors. ***Due to the death of Mary Kay Bergman in 1999, Grey Griffin eventually replaced her as the voice of Haley and Nancy. Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:G-Rated films Category:G Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:The Face Paint Gang Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:1998